Keywords
This is a list of all known and referenced keywords. A keyword is an ability possessed by units or weapons. Click expand to see the Rules Reference's glossary on Keywords. *There are two types of keywords: unit keywords and weapon keywords. :*A unit keyword is an inherent ability of a unit and it is presented on a unit’s card or added to a unit by an upgrade card. :*A weapon keyword is an inherent ability of a weapon and is presented as part of a weapon on either a unit’s card or an upgrade card. *Each unit keyword provides a unit with an ability, including the timing of when the ability is used as well as the effect of the ability. *Each weapon keyword adds an ability to the attack pool in which it is included. *The front of each unit card provides reminder text of each of that unit’s keywords. The back of each unit card provides reminder text for each of that unit’s weapon keywords. :*The reminder text is not an exhaustive description of the rules for a keyword. Rather, it is there to help players remember how and when to resolve each keyword. If a player has questions about how a keyword works, that player should refer to that keyword’s glossary entry. Armor: While defending, cancel all hit results. Arsenal X: While attacking, each model on this unit can use up to X''' of its weapons. '''Blast: Ignore cover. Charge: After you perform a move action, you may perform a free melee attack action. Climbing Vehicle: You are treated as a trooper for the purposes of vertical movement. Cover X: While defending against a ranged attack, improve your cover by X'''. '''Cumbersome: You cannot use this weapon and move during the same activation. Deflect: While defending, if you spend a dodge token, you gain “Surge: Block”: if it’s a ranged attack, the attacker suffers 1 wound for each Surge rolled. Disciplined X: When you are issued an order, you may remove up to X''' suppression tokens. '''Entourage: X: (While building an army, ignore the rank of 1 X''' unit. During the Command Phase, you may issue an order to a friendly '''X unit at range 1-2.) Expert Climber: While clambering, do not roll defense dice or suffer wounds. Fixed: X: The defender must be inside your X''' arc. '''Full Pivot: When you pivot, you can pivot up to 360°. Guardian X: When a friendly unit at range 1 is defending against a ranged attack, you may choose up to X''' hit result(s). For each result chosen, roll a defense die as though you were the defender. '''Gunslinger: After you perform a ranged attack action, you may perform an additional ranged attack against a different unit. Heavy Weapon Team: You must equip a Heavy Weapon upgrade card. The mini added by that card is your unit leader. Immune X: X''' cannot be used against you. '''Impact X: While attacking a unit that has ARMOR, change up to X''' hit result(s) to (a) critical hit result(s). '''Ion X: A vehicle wounded by an attack that includes this weapon gains X''' ion token(s). '''Inspire X: After your rally step, remove X''' suppression token(s) from another friendly unit at range 1-2. →'''Jump X: Perform a move during which you ignore terrain that is height''' X''' or lower. This is treated as a move action. Heavy Weapon Team: You must equip a Heavy Weapon upgrade card. The mini added by that card is the unit leader. Low Profile: While defending, if you have light cover, improve your cover by 1. Master of the Force X: During the End Phase, you may ready X''' of your Force upgrade cards. '''Nimble: After defending, if you spent 1 or more dodge tokens, gain 1 dodge token. Precise X: When you spend an aim token, reroll up to X '''additional die/dice. '''Pierce X: When attacking, ignore X''' block results. '''Plodding: During your activation, you can perform only 1 standard move. →Pulling the Strings: Choose a friendly trooper unit at range 1-2. That unit may perform a free attack action or a free move action. Ready X:After you perform a standby action, gain 1 aim token. Relentless: After you perform a move action, you may perform a free attack action. Reposition: Either before or after you perform a standard move, you may perform a free pivot action. Scout X: After you deploy, you may perform a speed X''' move. '''Sentinel: Your standby range is 1-3. Sharpshooter X: While performing a ranged attack, reduce the defender’s cover by X'''. '''Speeder X: While moving, ignore terrain that is height X''' or lower. When you activate, perform a compulsory move. '''→Spotter X: Choose up to X''' friendly units at range 1. Each chosen unit gains an aim token. '''Spray: Add this weapon's dice to the attack pool one time for each mini in the defending unit to which line of sight is not blocked. Stationary: You cannot perform moves, except pivots. Steady: After you perform a move action, you may perform a free ranged attack action. Suppressive: After you perform an attack, the defender that this weapon was used against gains 1 suppression token. Take Cover X: Choose up to X''' friendly trooper units at range 1. Each chosen unit gains a dodge token. '''Tow Cable: After a vehicle is wounded by an attack that includes this weapon, perform a pivot with that vehicle. Uncanny Luck X: While defending, you may reroll up to X''' defense dice. '''Unhindered: You ignore the effects of difficult terrain. Weak Point X: Y: While defending, if the attacker’s unit leader is inside your Y''' arc, the attack pool gains '''Impact X. Category:Rules